


Stranger things have happened

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Follower Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae Gabriel, Implied sex in wolf form, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Supernatural Elements, Switch Gabriel, Switch Sam Winchester, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Jess, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Witch Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess have been together for several years but have not mated. They both feel that something is missing from their relationship. That something extra happens to be a stranger in need of protection for him and his brother.</p><p> </p><p>*was posted on tumblr last year*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger things have happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerfulweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/gifts).



> I'm moving the longer fics from my tumblr here. So you may have already read this.

[Inspiration](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/tagged/from-the-powerfulweak-birthday-fic)

* * *

 

Sam knew something was up. He just couldn’t put his paw on it. He stayed in wolf form as he circled away from his cabin.  Sam padded silently through the woods back to Dean’s. He scratched on the door until his brother opened the door.

“Why are you back and still in wolf form?” Dean shut the door behind him.

Sam shifted, “there’s something wrong with my house. It smells off and the energy is weird.”

“Did you search it?”

“No. Once I felt off I came back here. Will you come with me?”

“Me or the wolf me?” Dean crossed his arms.

“Wolf you please,” Sam pouted and gave Dean the eyes he couldn’t refuse.

“Fine,” Dean shook his head and went to his bedroom.

They were able to materialize clothes if they needed to but it took so much energy and work that Dean preferred to just take spare clothes with him. He grabbed his bag and put in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. He shed his other clothes and shifted.

Sam nodded a thank you and took the bag from Dean’s muzzle.

They headed back to Sam’s cabin that was only a few miles away.

Dean’s ears perked up and he stuck his nose in the air. He stopped short of the clearing to Sam’s house. He scanned the area and eased off to the left. Dean narrowed his eyes and headed to the back of the cabin. Sam stayed in the shadows of the trees while Dean worked. Dean’s eyes went wide and he began to whine at the door.

Sam took it as a sign that it was safe. He hesitated when a sweet and earthy scent hit him. Then he heard claws from the other side of the door. He jumped back from the door and reached for his wand that was actually inside the house. Sam cursed under his breath and walked back to the door. He shook his head as Dean fell to the ground and rolled on his back.

The door burst open and another wolf raced out. It went straight to Dean. Sam was about to attack when a strong hand from within grabbed him.

“I wouldn’t. Cassy seems to have found his true mate.”

Sam jerked around and looked at the shorter man. He looked to his house then back at the man.

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” Sam pulled his arm from the man’s grip.

“Oh uh,” the short blond reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, “Jessica Moore sent us.”

“Jess?” Sam eased his stance.

“Yup. Cassy had been injured and we needed a safe place to stay. She told us to come to you. Said you guys were the only pack in the region. You are looking to expand and Cassy needs somewhere to belong since he’s a mutt,” the man gave Sam a nervous smile.

“He?” Sam spun around and watched Dean and Cas rub against each other, “wow. Well that explains a lot. No wonder all the mates dad brought home for Dean never took. He needed a male alpha.”

“Cassy has been searching for years. It seems to have healed him too,” the man smiled.

“So if he’s Cassy, who are you?” Sam trusted his instincts and the man and Cassy didn’t set off any warnings.

“Gabriel. Sorry. I got so caught up. Jessica told us how to get into your house. I covered our trail as best as I could and locked us inside. He was hurt bad,” Gabriel shook his head, “to be honest I thought we’d have to amputate the leg. Now look at him.”

“Let them rump around. Come on in,” Sam gave Dean one last glance then went into his cabin.

Sam froze as he took in all the bloody bandages and the basin of water.

“Sorry. Was just starting to clean up when he freaked out and shifted,” Gabriel went back to the table and began to put all the garbage into a bag.

“Are you a beta?” Sam scented the air and placed Dean’s bag on the couch.

“Ha! No,” Gabriel shook his head, “not a wolf. We have different moms. His mom was a wolf and dad carries the gene. It skipped me. My brothers Michael, Cas, and sister Anael are all wolves. I’m of fae decent. My dad couldn’t remember my mom so I’m making it up as I go. Since dad carried and birthed me we’ll never really know.”

“Wow. That had to be interesting growing up.”

“To say the least,” Gabriel chuckled as he finished cleaning.

“Dean had gotten accustom to living alone and never finding his mate so we’ll see how this goes,” Sam took the garbage from Gabriel and placed it in the large can by the back door.

“Do you think they’re having sex?” Gabriel wiggled his eye brows.

“Please don’t put that image in my head,” Sam wrinkled his nose.

“Just sayin’,” Gabriel shrugged, “I hear it happens a lot when an alpha finds their omega.”

“Yeah but that’s my brother and I would rather not think of it.”

“Okay,” Gabriel chuckled, “how about I make us some dinner?”

“That sounds good.”

 

Dinner was on the table when Sam went to the backdoor and called the other two in.

“Sorry,” Dean blushed and ducked his head.

“Yes. We’re sorry,” Cas stood tall by Dean’s side as they entered the kitchen, “I have waited so many years for him.”

“Did you guys fuck?” Gabriel smirked.

“Gabriel!” Cas’ eyes went wide.

“Hey you know you want to. Oh shit,” Gabriel looked at Dean, “you did! You fucked him while you were wolves. HOT!”

“Good lord,” Dean rushed from the room.

“It was that good huh?” Gabriel teased.

“Gabriel please. We just cemented our bond is all,” Cas washed his hands in the kitchen then sat at the table.

“Sure okay. Either he was already bowlegged or you put it down. Way to go bro,” Gabriel laughed.

“Is he always like this?” Sam asked as he bit back his laughter.

“Pretty much. I did expect some semblance of tact since you’re strangers but I guess that is out the window now that he is comfortable with you. Thank you for welcoming us into your home,” Cas gave Sam a nod.

“Jess trust you so do I,” Sam shrugged.

“You are her mate?” Cas sat Dean’s plate aside and just added large portions to his own.

“Yeah. We’ve been together for a few years now. She goes to the city every other week to help out in the clinics. Mostly she’ll travel to different Pack territories to make sure they’re people are taken care of. Sometimes they don’t have any real health facilities or professionals,” Sam smiled.

“She is really helpful and pleasant. She smells taken but not mated,” Cas pulled Dean’s chair close to him when Dean rejoined them.

“We haven’t officially mated yet. There’s something we’re waiting for and we’re just not sure what it is yet.”

“I understand,” Cas lifted the fork to Dean’s mouth.

Sam was surprised when Dean opened up and took the bite. He turned away and let them share their moment.

They ate in silence for several minutes while the energy settled between them.

“Since you only have the one spare room Cas is gonna come back with me,” Dean spoke as they started on a second plate.

“Sure that sounds good.”

“How ya feelin’ Cassy?” Gabriel watched him carefully.

“Don’t call me that Gabriel. I’m much better. As soon as Dean and I completed our bond I was healed. I have a few scratches and bruises but nothing serious.”

“I bet you do.”

“Gabe!” Sam scolded him automatically.

“I’m just sayin’ they were out there for a while. I bet they won’t be leaving Deano’s house for some time,” Gabriel chuckled.

“I don’t like your brother,” Dean told Cas.

“I concur.”

<<<>>> 

Sam woke in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure why he was on full alert. He jumped up out of bed, grabbed his wand, and followed the feeling to the front of the cabin. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Jess and Gabriel in the middle of the floor. A green and white light moved around them. Sam blinked, dropped his wand, and moved into the room. He felt the invisible pull and gave into it.

Sam crossed the lights and gasped. It was there. The thing they needed. Gabriel’s amber eyes glowed and Jess’ eyes were darker. Sam felt it move through him. He wasn’t sure what it was but it was important.

“It’s him,” Jess spoke without moving her lips, “holy hell how’d that happen?”

“We’re linked,” Gabriel turned to Sam and took his hand, “touch her.”

Jess’ eyes went wide when Sam grabbed her hand. Her other hand flew out and grabbed Gabriel’s automatically.

They all closed their eyes when the power surged through them. Tentacles of power caressed them as they began to sway. The green and white twined as the blue and gold danced through them.

Sam wasn’t sure how they ended up on the king size bed he and Jess shared or when they had gotten naked. He pulled Gabriel into his arms and pressed his lips firmly against his. He felt Jess as she moved behind Gabriel and her weight was added on top of him.

“Please,” Gabriel mumbled against Sam’s lips when Jess pressed her slick fingers into him.

“You like this don’t you?” Jess kissed his shoulders as she worked her fingers in him.

“Yes,” Gabriel moaned, “been missing. Needed it,” he began to rut against Sam.

“Oh god,” Sam’s head fell back, “yes. This. Please. Don’t go. Don’t take this from me.”

“Mark us Sam,” Jess leaned around Gabriel and kissed Sam, “claim us. Make us yours.”

Sam growled low and playfully nipped her lip.

Gabriel whined between them, not happy with being forgotten.

“Don’t worry. We’ll take care of you,” Jess added a third finger, “you like my slick in you don’t you?”

“Feels good. So good,” Gabriel couldn’t make up his mind which felt better for him as he moved in between them.

“I wanna be in him,” Sam’s voice dropped and alpha snuck its way in.

“I hear your red before I see it,” Jess chuckled, “you’re not a little alpha. I have to make sure he’s ready.”

Jess spent a few more minutes to make sure Gabriel was stretched and lubricated enough to take Sam and his knot. She watched Sam sit up a little and turn Gabriel around. She sunk her clean hand into herself as she watched Gabriel settle down in Sam’s lap.

“Holy fuck!” Gabriel gripped Sam’s thighs tighter as he eased down onto his impressive erection.

“Come on Gabe. You can take it baby,” Sam rubbed soothing circles on his hips.

Jess changed positions and placed herself between their thighs. She licked Gabriel from base to tip as he worked himself down on Sam. She repeated the actions until he was settled all the way down.

“Oh yes,” Sam moaned and circled his arms around Gabriel.

“Feels good alpha,” Gabriel rested his head back on Sam’s shoulder.

Jess grinned up at Gabriel as he watched her with hooded eyes. She took him into her mouth and began to suck and lick him as she worked her fingers deeper into her dripping pussy.

“Fuck. Oh fuck,” Gabriel bucked in Sam’s lap when a shiver of ecstasy ran over him.

“Look at her. That’s our girl,” Sam murmured as he watched Jess give Gabriel a blowjob while fingering herself, “don’t you come on those fingers young lady. That’s for us. You only get to come with one of us buried inside you.”

Jess whined as she sucked Gabriel all the way into her mouth.

Sam shot her a mischievous look. He shifted his arms and lifted his legs just slightly. He used his strength of the wolf and lifted Gabriel a little. Sam pulled out as much as he could and slammed back into him. Sam heard Jess gag when Gabriel bucked up wildly. He chuckled and repeated the action a few times before he settled back down and let Gabriel set the pace.

“I don’t think I can last that long. You two are so good to me,” Gabriel panted and shoved his fingers in Jess’ hair.

They worked Gabriel over for several more minutes until Jess got desperate for release.

Jess lay back and spread her legs to take Gabriel in. She moaned and whined as soon as he pressed into her. She knew the moment that Sam had reclaimed Gabriel ass because Gabriel pushed as deep as he could into her. Her walls clamped down on him and her thighs settled around him and hooked under Sam.

“This is it,” Sam panted while he pounded into Gabriel, “this is what we were missing. Oh fuck my knot.”

Sam began to catch on Gabriel’s walls and his knees began to shake. He felt his eyes grow warm and narrow in on Gabriel’s neck.

“This is it,” he pulled out and held it, “if I go forward I’m knotting you and marking you.”

“Dammit Sam mark me,” Gabriel thrust back, “knot me and mark me. I’m yours. I’m Jess’. Fuck I’m both of yours.”

That was all Sam need. He shoved his way in and his knot was too much to pull back out and he felt the first spirts fill Gabriel as he sank his teeth into him.

“Fuck. Yes,” Gabriel took Jess’ breast into his mouth and sucked hard while Sam marked him.

“Please,” Jess whined as her climax danced at the surface.

“I gotcha,” Gabriel worked his hand in between them and began to thumb away at her clit.

“Yes. Oh god yes,” Jess arched off the bed as she fell over the edge.

“Me too,” Gabriel grunted and followed her to climax.

 

Sam licked his lips and tasted blood immediately. He sat up alarmed to have blood on this lips. He looked at his bed mates and it all came back to him. Sam smiled as his eyes fell on the fresh marks on his mates. He noticed they each had two. He shrugged and went to get out of bed. Sam tensed in pain. He threw the covers back looked down.

“Of course,” Sam chuckled.

Gabriel had left his mark on his inner thigh and Jess had placed hers on his hip.

“Do we have to get up?” Gabriel grumbled.

“I don’t think we do,” Jess turned over.

“We should. After last night we need to reenergize metaphysically and physically and rehydrate,” Sam stretched.

“I don’t wanna,” Gabriel pulled a pillow over his head.

“You do realize as I’m your alpha now you have to listen to me,” Sam teased.

“Fuck you.”

“How about we take a shower together, change the sheets, and I make you guys breakfast in bed?” Sam smiled down at his mates.

“Now that sounds awesome.”

<<<>>> 

Dean and Cas entered the cabin and knew right off that something was different. Dean looked around and couldn’t place it. He led Cas into the den and it hit him.

“Of course,” Dean smiled and shook his head, “only you would need to have two mates.”

“What can I say?” Sam shrugged from his place tucked in under Gabriel and Jess.

“I am happy for you Gabriel. You have finally found what you needed,” Cas smiled at his brother.

“What brings you here? I was pretty sure Dean wouldn’t let you outta the bedroom until he was full of pups,” Gabriel smirked.

“Shut up Gabe,” Dean rolled his eyes but still blushed, “I want to go after that man.”

Gabriel’s smile dropped, “no.”

“Uh what man?” Sam looked in between them.

“Remember when Cas showed up last week injured?” Dean held Sam’s eyes.

“Yeah. How could I forget?”

“An asshole alpha did that to him. Cas wasn’t harming anyone. He had just needed a safe place for him and Gabe. He wore the customary yellow to let the other alphas know he didn’t mean any harm and was only passing through. This jerk, Alastair, attacked him. Luckily Gabriel is a friggin’ awesome ass magic user or they’d both be dead.”

“And now you want to go after him. I get that. He hurt your mate. One thing though Dean,” Sam wiggled from under his mates and walked over to his brother, “you’re an omega. You can’t challenge him. Cas would have to take another alpha with him.”

“That’s why I’m here.”

“What?” Sam’s eyes went wide, “I can’t,” he shook his head, “I promised when I took this land that I would not bring anything but peace.”

“But Sam we have to. He hurt Cas,” for the first time in decades Dean used the pout against Sam.

Dean was the older brother and would do anything for Sam. He had never asked anything of Sam before. Sam knew if the tables were turned Dean would do it for him. He understood what it had taken for his big brother to openly ask for help just because of gender. Sam sighed.

“Fine but we will not rush it. We will plan it out. I just got my mates and I’m not going to lose them. Dammit. It’s supposed to be me giving you the puppy dog eyes.”

“Thank you,” Dean hugged Sam tight as a sob escaped.

<<<>>> 

Sam strolled into the territory, two months later, that belonged to Alastair. He had on a yellow jacket for peace and a white baseball cap to drive the fact that he came in with no ill intent home. Cas was with Sam and they headed to the pub. Jess, Gabriel, and Dean had arrived the day before and moved about the small town as tourists.

Sam and Cas were at a table when the entire pub fell silent.

“Alpha,” a voice came from the entrance, “I see you came back and brought a friend.”

“We’re just here passing through,” Sam warned as he lifted the jacket from the back of his chair.

“I bet you are. But as your friend should have told you there ain’t no alphas allowed without talking with me first. I didn’t get a single request about letting you in,” Alastair walked to their table as others cleared out.

“We’re passing through. I don’t have to put in a formal request since I’m not staying more than a few hours. That law is for all territories. You can’t change federal laws. _Alpha_.”

“This is my town. Only my alphas are allowed here.”

Sam pushed his chair back, “and what are you going to do about it?”

“Well son,” Alastair walked up to him, “the same thing that I did to your little friend here.”

Sam moved before Alastair even had a chance. He had the other alpha pinned to the table before he could even flinch.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Sam smirked.

“Child unhand me.”

“Knife!” Castiel jumped up at the same time Alastair pulled the knife.

Alastair stomped Sam’s instep and elbowed him hard in the ribs to force him back. He spun around and swiped at Sam with the knife in well-practiced strokes.

Sam got him to the floor easily and wrestled the knife away. He had meant to disarm him but Alastair pulled a gun from his back. Sam lodged the knife through his neck. He closed his eyes as blood sprayed him in the face. Sam shoved Alastair off and crawled backward from the body.

Everyone that had stayed stared as their alpha bled to death. Not a single person moved to aid him. Once his body stilled all eyes were on Sam.

“Uh,” Sam looked around, “oops.”

A waitress fell to her knees and bowed to Sam as she sobbed. All the others followed suit.

“No,” Sam wiped his face and stood, “don’t do that. I’m not taking over this city. I can’t. I have my own to watch out for.”

“But alpha you defeated our alpha. We needed to be freed and you freed us.”

At that moment Jess, Gabriel, and Dean entered the pub. Their eyes took in everything.

“Well I guess that’s one way to handle it,” Gabriel smiled nervously.

“I didn’t mean to babe. He pulled a gun and I reacted. We need to call the police to make our statement.”

“There are no police,” the same waitress replied, “Alastair was the law. There was no one else.”

“I think I have an idea of how to fix this,” Gabriel grinned.

<<<>>> 

Jess waddled into the police station with Gabriel at her side. Dean jumped up and went to them.

“How are my nieces doing?” Dean rubbed her belly.

“And nephew,” Gabriel corrected.

“Hungry. They’re always hungry. I should have known better. Your brother’s wolf appetite and Gabe’s fae metabolism is driving me insane. I eat like twenty times a day. I ate before we left and I could eat again right now.”

“Here you go darling,” Gabriel pulled a sandwich from thin air.

“Gotta love fae magic,” Jess took a huge bite as they made their way back to the offices.

“Mates,” Sam’s head flew up from his desk, “what are you guys doing here?”

“Since we redid the entire town last year this is closest doctor. I can’t care for myself all the time ya know,” Jess eased down in the chair across from Sam.

“We came to visit before we had to go to the doctor,” Gabriel leaned across the desk and kissed Sam.

“Well it’s good to see you. Trying to get all the deeds in order for Cas. Since he’s sheriff they want proof that he’s part of my Pack and that I am the secondary alpha on call. I didn’t get a law degree to deal with this shit. Too much red tape. There shouldn’t even be mutt laws,” he grumbled.

“At least you only have to come out once a month. I miss having you at home,” Gabriel moved around the desk and sat in Sam’s lap.

“I miss being there. We have to make this a strong town for our pups. This will be where they get their education and know how to be a part of society. I won’t lose what we’ve accomplished even though it gives me a headache,” Sam hugged him to his chest.

“God you guys make me sick.”

“You’re just mad because you’re as big as a house and tough to cuddle,” Gabriel stuck out his tongue.

“You two are the only ones that can do magic remember that. Fae and wizards are in my belly and they lend me their powers,” Jess snapped and Gabriel’s wings popped and caused him to fall out of Sam’s lap.

“I won’t forget that,” Gabriel stood.

Sam laughed and shook his head, “I needed that. Thanks guys.”

“I’m getting my tubes tied after this,” Jess rubbed her belly, “five are enough.”

“No you’re not,” Sam grinned, “I want five more after that.”

“I guess you’ll be carrying them then,” Jess struggled to get up from the chair, “come on faery boy. I gotta pee and get to the doctor.”

“Not faery.”

“Whatever.”

Sam watched his mates leave after a quick kiss each. His mates. His family. Sam looked to where Cas and Dean talked in Cas’ office across from his. His home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this universe so I may expand at a later date. No solid plans at the moment. Thanks so much for reading! And yes I am too lazy to add the links in the notes and rather link them in the story :)


End file.
